<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riddle riddle razzle by sparklingtherapy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507324">Riddle riddle razzle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy'>sparklingtherapy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riddle riddle razzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riddle riddle razzle</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽从来没有在别人面前脱过上衣，这一点崔韩率在练习生生活之初就敏锐地注意到了。换衣服什么从来都是避开人群，就算是短暂的练习休息间隙，在满屋子光着上身到处找水的少年背后，角落里的夫胜宽也显得有些鬼鬼祟祟的，对着墙壁的接缝处佝偻着身体扯下被汗水浸湿的T恤，然后再飞速套上提前带来的第二件衣服。崔韩率不算特别怕热，但在不透气的地下练习室，夏天也有时候会干脆只穿着篮球背心，靠暴露自己的身侧来散热。有时候像权顺荣和金珉奎这样容易出汗的人甚至会只穿着裤子跳舞，一开始被抗议——李灿就曾经捂着眼睛用脚乱踢权顺荣叫他穿衣服——不过权顺荣的借口是这样能够把肌肉的运动和舞线看得更清楚，久而久之大家都习惯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过夫胜宽从来没有这样过，崔韩率想他也不是排斥暴露身体，毕竟一到四月就很起劲地开始缩短裤子长度的也是他。只是对于上身，夫胜宽一直有种奇怪的警惕感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道，可能是觉得自己肚子有点肉？”<br/>　　<br/>　　李硕珉给出了这样含糊其辞的回答，崔韩率低头看了看自己的身体，又摸了摸自己的肚子。根据隔着衣服抱夫胜宽的感觉来说，他不觉得夫胜宽有对腹部紧张到那个地步的必要——况且再怎么样也不会在摄像头面前露出来，在即将成为队友的人面前也需要遮掩吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　这个疑问始终没有得到过解答，就算和夫胜宽谈了恋爱之后也是这样。不过崔韩率也不是每天都在纠结这种事情，当然有更重要的任务值得去操心，不过时不时地，这个念头就会在脑海里小小地冒一下头。<br/>　　<br/>　　也不是没有问过本人。出道前一晚崔胜澈把所有人全部集中起来，那天恰逢片区计划用电，他们宿舍的电闸一过十点就被拉掉了，因而被手电筒光从下往上照着的崔胜澈的脸显得有点恐怖又滑稽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“大家给除了自己之外剩下的十二个人都写一个最想知道的事情。”他用一种毋庸置疑的语气说，“——必须要回答别人的问题，我们之后就真的是一条绳子上的人了，如果有什么疑问或者误会的话，趁早解开的好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们四散开来，每个人找了个宿舍的角落写自己的十二片纸条。写到夫胜宽的时候崔韩率想了想，在纸上写：为什么做爱老是要穿着上衣？<br/>　　<br/>　　严格来说他们那时候的还不能叫做做爱，只是对哥哥们撒谎说一起洗澡节约时间，锁了洗手间的门在里面乱七八糟地互相抚摸而已。那时候崔韩率已经意识到了，夫胜宽格外在意的部位似乎是胸部。每次他的手试图往肋骨上方走的时候夫胜宽就会使劲捏他的阴茎，警告他别得寸进尺——不是在开玩笑，捏得还挺痛的。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们陆陆续续地写完了纸条，就又聚到一起交换。崔韩率把自己的纸条塞给夫胜宽的时候趁着黑暗在他的屁股上摸了一下，又轻轻拧了一把。夫胜宽好像被他吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们有些费劲地在手电筒的光照下回答写在纸上的问题，夫胜宽把纸条还给崔韩率的时候掐了一下他的手掌心，不是很痛，像是被猫挠了一下——被尹净汉问的时候崔韩率才意识到自己在笑。他随便找了个理由搪塞过去，有些迫不及待地展开纸条。不过没有给他惊喜，如他所想夫胜宽什么也没写。<br/>　　<br/>　　李灿从洗手间探出头，嚷嚷说牙膏用完了，夫胜宽立马站起来，过于大声地说：“我去买！”崔韩率赶快也跟着站起来，被崔胜澈叫住：“你又要干什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我想去买点可乐喝。”崔韩率堂堂正正地说。李硕珉晕晕乎乎地也想站起来，被他眼疾手快地按住：“——哥要买什么？我帮你带回来好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦、哦，没什么，只是我也有点想喝可乐……”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率飞快地应了一声“好”，急急地踩着帆布鞋跟在夫胜宽后面出门了。夫胜宽在漆黑一片的楼道里埋头只管往前走，崔韩率追上去抓住他的手，倒没被甩开。他干脆借着黑暗一个飞扑从后面抱住了夫胜宽，踮起脚去蹭他的侧脸：“胜宽——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，干吗？”夫胜宽的声音听起来有点气急败坏，不过那不是生气。虽然被用了点力气掰手，不过崔韩率厚着脸皮没放开。果不其然夫胜宽就开始嘀嘀咕咕地数落他：“你干什么……你好烦，买个东西还要跟出来，万一哥哥们发现怎么办啊？”他们谈恋爱的事情没告诉任何人，这是夫胜宽的要求，虽然崔韩率觉得其他人也不会把他们怎么样，不过夫胜宽说多一事不如少一事。<br/>　　<br/>　　直接导致他们不管干什么都得躲躲闪闪的。第一次做爱有点兵荒马乱。崔韩率准备睡觉的时候收到了夫胜宽的kkt：关灯之后半个小时来客厅找我。他快困得要死了，但还是坚持着看各种无聊的网页熬到了那个时间。确认在下铺的金珉奎已经睡熟之后崔韩率轻手轻脚地下了梯子，他们房间的门轴有点老，他花了足足有十分钟才不发出声音从门缝里勉强溜之大吉。<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽的确在客厅，不知道为什么不是坐着而是站着。他两只脚不安地在地上扭来扭去，好像很怕冷的样子，不过又只穿了一件黑色的衬衫。崔韩率眯着眼睛看了一会儿，反应过来那件衬衫是自己的。夫胜宽看见他，不出声地指了指客厅另一端的洗手间，他们快速跨过几块会嘎吱嘎吱叫的地板，溜进了洪知秀洗完澡之后的水汽还没完全散掉的洗手间。崔韩率很有先见之明地挂上了门锁，夫胜宽按亮了镜子旁边的小夜灯。在有些诡异的蓝光里崔韩率小声问他：“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽好像很紧张，虽然故作镇定，不过抓着他手腕的手指有点抖。崔韩率注视着自己的手被他拉着，慢慢绕到他的身体后面，拨开长衬衫的后摆，钻进臀缝里。崔韩率摸了一手黏糊糊的东西，夫胜宽抖着声音说：“我、我好像挤得太多了，一直在往外流——韩率你快点——”<br/>　　<br/>　　怪不得他不能坐在沙发上，慢慢把自己的阴茎往里推的时候崔韩率想。夫胜宽被他压在洗手台上，紧咬着牙关忍耐声音。润滑剂在里面已经呆了一会儿，被体内的温度捂热了，就好像是夫胜宽像女孩子一样会出水。过多的液体被他的阴茎挤出来，顺着他们两个紧贴的大腿流下去，崔韩率条件反射地抹了一把，夫胜宽从嘴里漏出来细小的呻吟。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好色。”崔韩率喃喃着伸手到前面帮夫胜宽打。他看过片子，知道这种时候另一方会很难受，但夫胜宽的阴茎也站得很高，甚至还湿漉漉的。崔韩率还以为是带到的润滑剂，上下摸了两把，感觉越来越湿才意识到是他自己的腺液。他往镜子里看了一眼，正好看到夫胜宽也在从镜子里看他。两个人眼神一对上夫胜宽就催他：“快点，你快点。”<br/>　　<br/>　　在搬宿舍之前他们都是这样如同打游击战一样地做爱。夫胜宽会自己做好扩张，然后他们就在大家都睡着了之后在洗手间速战速决。做完之后两个人都很累，但夫胜宽还是会把崔韩率赶出去，自己给自己洗。就算这样他也一次都没有脱下过上衣，而且好像还是故意的，每次都会穿着崔韩率的衣服跟他做。青春期的时候他们还能换着衣服穿，后来崔韩率长得比夫胜宽高了，因为锻炼肌肉也厚实起来，买的衣服就大了一号。宽松的款式套在夫胜宽身上，正好遮住下身而露出他两条没什么肌肉线条，只是很干净利落的腿。<br/>　　<br/>　　挺色的。崔韩率在心里这么评价，但时间长了多少还是会在意夫胜宽从来没在他面前露出来过的上半身。<br/>　　<br/>　　有一次提起了，结果夫胜宽的反应比想象得还大。他趁权顺荣出去的时候从楼上摸下来，突袭钻到崔韩率床上。被面对面抱着插进去的时候因为出汗头发都黏在脸上，咬着自己的手指小口小口喘气。<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率心里一动，于是随口说：“为什么胜宽总是不让我碰胸部呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽好像愣了，里面狠狠绞了一下，崔韩率抬起他的一条腿，轻轻刮着他的会阴。在夫胜宽断断续续的抗议中问：“是为什么呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我又不是女的！”夫胜宽紧皱着眉头说，声音不大，但听得出的确在生气。过了一会儿又说了一句：“崔韩率你那么在意的话去找愿意给你揉胸的人做爱就好了，不，干脆找女孩子就好了，又软又好看的，你肯定很喜欢吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　气氛有点尴尬，不过他们还是沉默着做完了，毕竟不能就这样硬着在宿舍里晃来晃去。夫胜宽甚至没在他们这层楼洗澡，就这样夹着一屁股乱七八糟的东西上楼去了。权顺荣回来的时候崔韩率还坐在床上发呆，哥哥皱着眉头远远地指了指他的床单：“韩率啊，睡得流口水了？床单好像湿了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率应了一声，神游一样地扯下还带着点夫胜宽的味道的床单扔到阳台上的洗衣机去洗。换洗用的床单都放在客厅的柜子里，他蹲着翻找的时候全圆佑从身后和他搭话：“换床单了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率闷闷地“嗯”一下，算是回答。找到之后站起来的时候他还以为全圆佑已经走了，转头才发现对方还站着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好像你今天有点心事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率本来想糊弄过去，这句话却好巧不巧被崔胜澈听到了。队长激动地从房间冲出来，差点因为没刹住车而撞到两个人身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽在楼上听见楼下开大会的时候都快昏过去了，果不其然过一会儿自己就被文俊辉从床上揪起来：“胜宽，胜澈哥叫你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽试图装睡抵抗，结果被李灿和文俊辉一人一边合力架到了围坐成一个圈的其他十个人面前。他和坐在崔胜澈旁边的崔韩率对上了一个眼神，虽然夫胜宽马上就转开了眼睛，不过崔韩率的意思他还是明白了——他也不想的。<br/>　　<br/>　　批斗大会的套路也很熟悉了，刚刚生理心理都折磨过一通的夫胜宽昏头昏脑地随便编了个故事，说崔韩率不教他怎么玩游戏，总之只要不停保证他们之后会解决矛盾的就行。<br/>　　<br/>　　“胜宽要说话算话啊。”临走前崔胜澈还抓着大门警告他，“说解决就要解决，不能骗哥哥知道吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　上了楼发现文俊辉和李灿都窝在沙发里吃薯片，夫胜宽心虚地问他们怎么不回房间。李灿一边翻白眼一边说：“帮你和vernon哥创造解决矛盾的私人空间啊。”旁边文俊辉还在拼命点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率刚换好床单就收到夫胜宽的短信，叫他上去一趟。他抓着手机发愣，虽然知道他们总会和好，不过这么快还是出乎他的预料。<br/>　　<br/>　　房间里只有夫胜宽一个人，崔韩率头发乱糟糟地站在他床边，被夫胜宽揽着肩膀直接拽到了床上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道你很在意……”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽有点别扭地说着，双手紧紧抓着自己的衣角。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起嘛韩率，我刚刚对你好凶……”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率仰躺着，刚想说没有啦，如果胜宽不愿意的话——可还没等他说出来，夫胜宽就用一种别扭的姿态，一鼓作气地脱掉了自己的上衣。<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率一时间脑子没转过来，也就没看出什么不对，直到夫胜宽转过头去，用一种视死如归的语气说：“我、嗯——”<br/>　　<br/>　　乳头内陷。崔韩率愣愣地看着夫胜宽的胸部，褐色的乳晕中间只有一道小小的裂口。夫胜宽好像在解释，说自己这是天生的之类，但他一个字都没听进去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好可爱。”崔韩率很真诚地说，“胜宽，我能摸摸吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽刚想拒绝，结果崔韩率直接含住了他的左胸，舌头毫无章法地在凹陷下去的小缝里戳弄着。夫胜宽差点没喘上气，两只手紧紧抓着崔韩率的肩膀，也不知道是不是要把他推开。<br/>　　<br/>　　还真的能被吸出来。崔韩率离开的时候分神想了想之前无意间看到的帖子，夫胜宽的左胸在灯光下亮晶晶的，小小的乳头已经因为充血而挺立起来，因为没有和衣物的摩擦而颜色很浅。崔韩率又用手指拨弄了两下，才在夫胜宽忍无可忍的啜泣中抬起头去看他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“胜宽？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率有点惊慌，夫胜宽满脸都是泪水，他之前从来不会这样。他轻轻把夫胜宽放倒在床上，后者用手盖着脸，鼻音很浓重地说：“我不是——我只是——好奇怪……”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率往下看了眼，夫胜宽宽松的家居裤又被他勃起的性器顶出了形状。他慢慢把手伸进夫胜宽裤子里，用舌尖轻轻顶了顶右边的乳孔：“可是胜宽明明就很喜欢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“灿、灿和俊哥还在外面——呜你不要、韩率、崔韩率——你不要吸——”夫胜宽一句话被折腾得停下来了三次。崔韩率安抚性地亲了亲他的嘴唇：“没事，帮你弄出来就好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以韩率你不讨厌吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　窗开得很大，好让流动的空气带走精液的味道。外面好像有摩托在飙车，巨大的引擎声从窗边掠过去。夫胜宽在嘈杂中靠在崔韩率怀里，很小声地问他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么会觉得讨厌？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“和大家……好像都不一样。”夫胜宽用额头蹭了蹭崔韩率胸口，他短时间里射了两次，不免觉得有些疲惫，“我一直有点……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”他感到崔韩率的头垂下来，嘴唇几乎贴着他的耳朵，“胜宽的一切、一切、所有，我都毫无保留地喜欢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夫胜宽缩了缩身体，抓紧了崔韩率的衣服，把那块有点刺手的布料抓得皱皱巴巴的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“韩率啊，”他叫他，抬起头望着崔韩率垂着的眼睛，“你知道我很爱你吧？你知道我一直爱你吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　崔韩率直直地注视着他：“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他亲了亲夫胜宽的眉尾：“当然知道。”<br/>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>